


A Wolf and His Spider

by BrandNewWings



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is a good Dad, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky and Steve are mates, Bucky is a little ooc, Bucky's small wolf pack, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Past Brainwashing, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is part of the pack, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Teen Peter Parker, There's not enough bucky and peter fics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf AU, but it's only mentioned, lots of fluff, werewolf bucky, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandNewWings/pseuds/BrandNewWings
Summary: All the wolf is trying to do is keep his spider safe and warm.Or:Bucky and Peter escaped Hydra together a year ago, and have been living off the grid since. Bucky tries to keep Peter out of trouble, but sometimes it's just not possible.(Werewolf AU)





	A Wolf and His Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I feel like there's a lack of Bucky and Peter fics out there, so I'm here to contribute! <3 I'm thinking about making this into a series, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I have a super family fic in the works, and will hopefully have it out soon.
> 
> ///
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @BrandNewWings

It’s raining. The clouds are very heavy and are a deep gray. The breeze is enough to make it nippy. The sounds of pitter-patter make the man’s light blue eyes heavy. The way the rain hits the leaves and grass reminds the man of how a blank vinyl record sounded back in the day. The animals in the forest are more active during rainy days. He’s not sure why, but it’s always been an observation of his. He enjoys the smell of rain. It has that fresh, clean aroma to him. Weather like this creates a new world to the man. It’s like everything takes on another form, a new role. Everything’s been made fresh to start over again.

The man shivers.

Although he loves the rain, it doesn’t change the fact that it’s late fall. Being out in the rain during this time of the year can be a death sentence if not taken seriously. The man enters his shelter. He sighs and shakes his head to get some of the wetness out of his long, dark hair just like a dog. A blanket is draped over the man’s head. A single sniff, and the man knew who it is.

“You should be more careful, Bucky, or else you’ll get sick.” Peter scolds.

Bucky looks at the kid fondly. The boy is sixteen. He’s still small and thin from the lack of getting his nutritional needs for so long. Due to his age, Peter’s limbs are awkward and getting evened out with the rest of his body. This makes him a bit clumsy at times. His hair is a mop of brown and has big, chocolate eyes that melt the man’s heart every time he looks at them.

The two escaped from a Hydra facility a year ago and are still on the run. Bucky met the child there and is torn between being happy he did and upset that the kid was there at all. He was the only one to approach Bucky without any fear. In hind sight, Bucky is pretty impressed by Peter’s courage. Bucky was being punished for failing to complete a mission. He was beaten until his skin was black and blue, and he was to be fed nothing that day. Peter noticed this and offered the man part of his food despite the consequences he could be given. Even with the stories and the things Bucky’s had to do, regardless of Bucky’s reputation, Peter still smiled at Bucky and shared his meal with him. He spoke to Bucky even when the soldier hardly spoke back. The kid pet Bucky’s hair and tried to offer him comfort. No one’s ever done that before. Regardless of their situations, Peter found a reason to smile for Bucky. From that day on, Bucky swore he’d protect the kid at all cost. It’s rare to find something so pure in this world. It didn’t belong in Hydra’s grasp. Far from it.

They’re currently living in the woods. It was best to stay away from any large cities for a while. Living off the grid makes things easier for them in the long run. They found a small cave to call their home, and that’s enough for them.

“I’m a werewolf, kid. I’ll be fine.” Bucky tousles Peter’s hair.

“That doesn’t mean you should be reckless. You’re all I have left. It’s just the two of us now.” Peter slouches. Bucky’s eyes soften. The wolf inside Bucky hums. The dark-hair man wraps his flesh arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulls the kid close to his side.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Peter.” Bucky’s voice holds a gentleness reserved only for Peter. His pup. Peter sneezes. “As for you…”

“I’m fine. It was just a sneeze!” Peter reassures. Bucky arches a brow.

“Is that so? You know I’m a walking, talking lie detector, right?”

“And a big, old mutt.” Peter mutters under his breath.

“What was that? I’m a mutt, am I?” Bucky smirks at the blush on Peter’s face. He’s a good kid. “Better a mutt than a spider.”

“Hey! Spiders are cool!” Peter protests.

“Many people would disagree, pup.” Bucky gives Peter a small squeeze before letting the teen go. “It’s gonna be dark soon. We need to check the traps for dinner. The wolf also wants to run around a bit.”

“In other words, I’ll be checking the traps while you’re running around as a big fuzzball.” Peter sulks.

Bucky puts Peter in a headlock and messes up the kid’s hair.

“Now you’re getting it.” Bucky laughs at Peter’s attempts to get away. “You know how antsy he gets from being cooped up.”

“Fine! Okay. Okay! I get it! You’re the alpha, here. Let me go!” Peter manages to escape Bucky’s hold. “You’re such a jerk.”

“And you’re such a punk. We’ll call it even. Now, what are you supposed to do when coming back home?”

“Keep the sun on my left shoulder.” Peter says.

“Good boy. Be careful.” Bucky throws a hoodie at Peter to wear out of the cave. They managed to steal some clothing in their journey.

“I know.” Peter slips the hoodie on and heads out.

///

The spider pup is holding a few rabbits on a line as he walks along the river bank. Bucky set up a fishing net incase the rabbit snares didn’t work out. Peter can’t tell you how Bucky managed to make the net, but he’s not all that surprised that he could. Occasionally, he’ll set up deer snares but didn’t do them this time around. Due to the rain, the river is higher, and the current is stronger. With the raised water level, Peter has to go into the water. One misstep and Peter could go in completely.

The brunette sets the rabbits down and gets to work. He rolls up his pant legs and sheds out of the hoodie. He slowly steps into the water. It’s like being electrified! The water is so cold, instantly numbing Peter’s skin and making it bright red. The drizzling rain isn’t making it any better. The spiderling approaches the net and gives it a tug. There’s some weight to it and sporadic movement in the water.

Peter smiles. They’re having a feast tonight! Bucky didn’t make the net too big, so it shouldn’t be _too_ hard to handle. Peter is almost certain that the net wasn’t used correctly or set up properly, but seeing as there are fish in it, the teen isn’t going to complain. He doesn’t know the technicalities nor anything about hunting. All he knows is that he needs to pull out the net.

“Alright!” Peter pulls on the net with everything he’s got.

You’d think that with his super strength this task would be a breeze. Hardly so. Peter doesn’t have much to ground himself with. He’s bracing the rushing current as to not fall over. The ground is soft, and any force would make Peter sink in it. The factors are in his favor.

The net lifts just enough for a fish or two to breach the surface. They flop around on top of each other. Peter always freaks out at seeing fish out of water. It looks like they’re in pain and makes the teen panic. The small distraction is enough for Peter to lose his footing and fall into the river.

So cold.

So very cold.

Peter snaps out of his shock and swims to the surface. Or tries to. The current flips him around and disorients the young teen. He doesn’t know which way is up and which way is down. Panic sets in and rational thoughts slip away from Peter’s mind. All he can think about is getting out. Peter kicks and flails to move around, but he’s slammed into rocks over and over. One of them hits his head. Everything is spinning. Not just from the current. He tries desperately to latch onto something, but everything’s surface is too slippery for his spider grip to stick on to.

What felt like hours was only a few minutes. Peter’s vision is gradually darkening the longer he stays under water. His back rams into a boulder, causing whatever air he had left to bubble out of his lungs. But the boulder also made him stationary. Peter thanks whatever deity is out there and climbs up. The spiderling gasps in air religiously. He looks around and sees that he hasn’t drifted too far away from his original spot. He doesn’t notice the blood streaming from his forehead, nor how his lips have a bluish tint to them. Peter’s running on pure adrenaline by now.

Peter drags himself out of the water and on top of the boulder. His whole body is sore, but he doesn’t give it much thought. He needs Bucky. The teen whimpers and forces himself to stand up. He wobbles from rock to rock, nearly falling in again a few times, but eventually makes it back to shore. He’ll have to get Bucky to do the net. He doesn’t have the strength to do it now. He finds his way back to his previous location.

“Better get the lecture over with.” Peter coughs and grabs the rabbits and hoodie from off the ground. He sways, standing back up. He’s conscious enough to make sure the sun is on the correct shoulder before limping back into the woods.

He doesn’t get very far. His vision’s becoming blurry and everything has split into twos. His breathing is laborious, and his body has become numb. Tears form in his eyes.

“Bucky.” He whimpers. “Bucky!”

The young teen calls out for his guardian. He’s in distress. He needs help. He needs comfort and warmth. The pup needs the alpha of the pack to make things right.

“Bucky!” Peter cries and trips over a root that was hidden under leaves. His chin hits the ground hard, bringing more tears to his eyes. His lip is bleeding now from biting into it from the fall. If someone saw him now, Peter would look like a puppy that’s been abandoned in a cardboard box in the pouring rain. Pitiful. “Bucky…”

Peter gets up again, making sure that the food is still secured to him. He needs to bring back this food. He wants to show Bucky that he can provide and benefit their little pack. Peter wants to prove himself to the wolf inside Bucky. The teen leans against a tree and pants. The throbbing of his head is more prominent now that the adrenaline is wearing off. He’s exhausted. He’s freezing.

There’s a loud snap of a stick and Peter squints his eyes. He can barely make out a large shape a few yards away. It doesn’t register that he could be in danger. It might be a bear or another escaped Hydra subject or Hydra itself. But his spidey sense isn’t going off, so it can’t be bad whatever it is. Maybe it’s…

“Bucky.” Peter whispers, taking a step towards the shape. He reaches a hand out. “Buck-“

Peter’s vision goes dark as his knees buckle underneath him. He doesn’t see how the huge mass sprints towards him. He does hear it barking and its paws hitting the squishy ground. Before Peter hits the dirt and leaves like he expects, he comes into contact with something warm and firm. Limbs wrap around him securely.

“It’s gonna be okay, Pup.” A husky voice tries to reassure. It sounds panicked. Scared. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you. I’m here now. Stay with me. Hey! Peter! Peter!”

Everything fades to black. Muffled sounds of distress falling in the background.

///

Words cannot describe how sore Peter is when he wakes up. His body feels like lead and sludge. There’s a horrible taste in his mouth mixed with iron. Peter’s head feels like it’s gone through several rounds with Bucky’s metal fist. The teen can’t complain about what he’s lying on though. It’s extremely soft and warm. It stinks though. Peter crinkles his nose. What an awful smell. There’s loud snoring from below him, and Peter finds himself rising and falling in time with the snores. His eyes crack open and the teen feels instant regret. The campfire is extremely bright to Peter’s sensitive eyes. It’s blinding.

Wait.

Campfire?

Peter forces himself to open his eyes again. He blinks through the pain until his pupils adjust and takes everything in. He’s back home. It’s still raining outside, but it’s night now. The rabbits he had with him have been skinned, prepped, and cooked. If Peter’s back home, then the thing he’s laying on must be…

The spiderling looks down, careful not to upset his headache even more and disturb the thing he’s on, and there is indeed a massive wolf below him. It’s bigger than a horse and takes up a fourth of the cave. The wolf’s fur is midnight black. It has a metal arm right where Bucky’s would be. Peter can see its huge, sharp teeth poking out every so often when the beast snores. The wolf’s paws are bigger than Peter’s head. The wolf, aka Bucky, is curled around Peter in a protective ball. His tail is acting like a blanket. Peter has never felt more warm and safe before in his life.

Bucky transforms into his wolf every so often. Usually when the wolf in him wants to run and move around a bit like today. There’s never the fear that Bucky might lose control in this form, but it doesn’t mean Peter shouldn’t be careful. Peter must’ve needed to get warm fast if Bucky is in this state. What better way to get warm than by snuggling with a wolf? Very convenient to have a space heater as a friend during times like this.

The teen feels antsy. Peter moves to get up, but Bucky isn’t having it. The wolf makes a noise and curls up tighter around Peter, fully trapping the human. Bucky’s big, wet nose and muzzle is pressing into Peter’s stomach. A deep exhale through his nose signals that Bucky’s content with Peter’s scent. It lets him know that Peter’s safe.

As endearing as this is, Peter wants to get up. He wants to walk around and check over his injuries. Luckily, Peter doesn’t have much of an appetite right now, so there’s one less thing to worry about. It seems that in order to get up, he must wake the sleeping wolf.

“Bucky.” Peter pokes the beast. The wolf lets out a warning growl. Peter gulps. It’s dangerous enough trying to wake Bucky in his human form. Peter doesn’t see this turning out any better. “Bucky, let me up.”

“Go back to sleep, pup.” The wolf’s voice is deep. Deeper than Bucky’s human voice. It rumbles in the wolf’s chest and vibrates Peter.

“But I want to check over my injuries.” Peter says, trying to push a large paw out of the way. The wolf’s snout presses more into Peter in response.

“I’ve already done that. You nearly gave me a heart attack, but you’re all bandaged up now, so rest.” The wolf opens an eye to gaze at Peter. It’s the same color as Bucky’s human eyes – blue.

“I’m antsy. I need to walk around.” Peter sees an opening and scurries out of Bucky’s protective bubble.

“Oh no you don’t.” Bucky bites the back of Peter’s shirt and drags him back. “You need to rest. You’ll heal a lot faster if you do.”

Peter pouts and winces. His lip hurts. He hears Bucky chuckle.

“Fine. You win, like always.” Peter submits. The wolf’s tail thumps on the floor proudly. Seeing that stirs something inside of Peter. “Thank you for rescuing me. It seems like that’s all I ever make you do. That and worry.”

“That’s not true at all. You make me do plenty of other things.” Bucky arranges Peter, so the teen’s head is snuggling against the wolf’s neck. Peter wraps his arms around said neck in a hug.

“Like what?” Peter asks. He yawns. Maybe he is a little sleepy.

“Like smile. You make me laugh. Because of you, I look on the brighter side of things in every situation. I take care of myself way more now since meeting you. You’ve given me hope and a reason to keep fighting to live. You’ve given me something to cherish and protect.” Bucky scents Peter while saying that last statement. “You made me remember what it’s like to live again, Peter. Of course, I’m going to worry. You’re a pup. My pup. And pups always have knack at getting into trouble and making people worry.” Peter blushes. “As for always rescuing you, I have to say I have you beat on that one, kid. You’re the one who’s always rescuing _me_. Always. You have since the day we met when you gave me your food. You’re the only bright thing in my life. You’re a part of the pack. It’s my job to keep you safe and in line. You’re my spider pup and that’s how it’s going to always be.”

“Even when I’m not a kid anymore?” Peter challenges, nuzzling into Bucky’s jaw and cheek. The teen has been adjusting and making himself more comfortable.

“You’ll always be a kid.” Bucky laughs.

Peter snorts and runs his fingers through the wolf’s thick, black fur. Bucky keens and presses up against Peter’s hand. The spiderling indulges the wolf and pets him and kisses his big nose.

“You said you had a friend back then just like you, right?” Peter asks, scratching behind a big ear.

“Yeah. Stevie. He was a werewolf too. His fur was golden like the sun, and he had big blue eyes that I could stare into for years. His snuggles were the best by far.” Bucky hums in thought.

“Do you ever miss him?” Peter feels heartbroken for Bucky.

“All the time. I don’t completely remember him, but the memories I do have are enough to know how special he was to me. I think we were bonded.” Bucky says.

“Bonded?” Peter cocks his head.

“Mated. Kind of like a marriage, I guess? Sorta?” Bucky explains.

“I see, but he’s still alive, though, right? Your Stevie is Captain America.” Peter says.

“Yeah, but I’m not the same as before. We can’t just go back to how it was.” Bucky’s ears flatten.

“Don’t say that. He’d be thrilled to know you’re still out here, kicking. You should give it another chance!” Peter gives the wolf a big goofy grin.

“You’re such a kid.” Bucky’s ears perk up. Peter could hear the smirk in Bucky’s voice.

“A one that’s spitting truth.” Peter lets out another yawn. This one is longer and deeper than the last.

“I’ll tell you what. Get some rest, and I’ll think about contacting Steve.” Bucky compromises.

“Deal.” Peter can’t keep his eyes open anymore.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.” The wolf promises.

“Bucky?” Peter murmurs.

“Hm?”

“You smell awful-woah!” Peter finds himself on the floor with a wolf lying on top of him. “Yo, man! You’re heavy!”

“Sleeping in comfort was a privilege. You’ve lost it now.” Bucky says simply.

“Your metal wolf arm is digging into my spleen...” Peter wheezes.

Bucky’s tail is thumping proudly again.


End file.
